


Where we are in life

by lessStress



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, Songfic, This wasn't meant to be a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessStress/pseuds/lessStress
Summary: Minseok is unconvinced – or so he tells himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	Where we are in life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on [ this prompt](https://xoxoprompts.tumblr.com/post/161208943527/another-prompt-yay), and I also threw in some imagery inspired by [this moodboard](https://twitter.com/ficmoodboards/status/1249046751002198017) as well.
> 
> Thank you to Z for beta-ing and giving such motivating feedback.

Minseok isn’t sure when it started exactly.

Perhaps it was when he returned from work a couple weeks ago, rained on, to find Baekhyun sucking face with a girl on their couch.

It wasn’t a rare sight, really – Baekhyun had always brought people home. The habit didn’t stop even after they graduated, as Minseok started his PhD and Baekhyun began taking more shifts at bars and lounges.

Minseok has gotten used to it, for the most part.

His shoes squeaked on the floor, startling Baekhyun enough to make him pull away from the girl. Their eyes met, and Minseok knew he should remove himself from the room – so that Baekhyun could get back to business. As usual.

“Don’t mind me,” he took off his shoes and put on his best deadpan. “I’m not here. Please proceed.”

“A simple ‘honey, I’m home’ would have sufficed, Seok,” Baekhyun teased – but he moved even further from the girl, his grip on her shoulder loosened.

 _Great_ , Minseok thought, _now the mood is ruined_. For some reason Baekhyun sent him a strange, guilty look from where he was sitting, like he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. As if this wasn’t how things usually went. Maybe Minseok did really look pathetic with his drenched hair and jacket - he really needed to get that replacement umbrella for the one he lost at one of his classes.

In any case, Minseok did not want to intrude any further – so he tore away his gaze, scurried to the bathroom and gave the two some privacy.

Except when he stepped out of the showers, he could hear the familiar sound of chomping against the TV noise.

“Done already?” Minseok walked to Baekhyun, who was now perched on the couch alone.

Baekhyun hummed, one hand holding a bowl of warm caramel popcorn and the other beckoning Minseok to sit next to him.

“Who’s the girl?”

Baekhyun’s laugh was breathless. “Don’t hold your breath. I don’t think either of us will see her again.”

“Why not? She’s pretty.”

“Yeah she’s pretty, but she’s not you.”

These words had always come so easily to his housemate he wondered if they were ever true. Minseok offered only a small hum and turned his attention to the cooking show playing before them.

He thought he heard Baekhyun sigh – but it was probably the TV.

Perhaps the change only arrived on Baekhyun’s birthday celebration a week later. Minseok hadn’t gone out like this in a while, keeping busy with his research project and exam marking. To his surprise, they did not end up going to a club – instead, they stayed at the restaurant all night with their college friends, drinking soju and being so loud they almost got kicked out of the establishment. Perhaps Baekhyun was in the mood for this, he thought. Even if it was selfish, he wished it could always be like this.

It was way past midnight when people started departing one by one, and soon Minseok and Baekhyun were the only ones left at the table. The birthday boy nuzzled his face onto Minseok’s neck. “More drinks,” he mumbled. “Where’s everyone?”

“They’ve gone home, Baek,” Minseok laughed. “It’s really late.”

Baekhyun hummed before sitting up and reaching for his cup, which Minseok had made sure was filled with just water.

“Did you have fun?” he asked as Baekhyun sipped his drink.

“Yeah.” As dopey as Baekhyun’s smile was, it still made Minseok’s chest ache. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know. This isn’t how you usually go about this day.”

“What do you- oh,” Baekhyun blinked. He paused for a moment, searching for the words. “Nah. This is fun. I actually enjoy this kind of night more.”

Minseok didn’t know how to feel about that. “That’s good, then.”

“I’m all grown-up now. I’m 26. I’m an adult!”

“Yeah, you are.”

Baekhyun’s smile suddenly took a melancholic tint. “I’ve been playing around too much, haven’t I,” he muttered, stirring the cup so much it nearly fell.

“What do you mean?” Minseok asked as he took the cup out of Baekhyun’s grasp.

“The things I’ve been doing,” Baekhyun drawled, “They’re dumb. I guess I always kind of knew they were stupid, like it was my brand, but now looking back... I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Minseok laughed. “You were trying things out Baek, it’s just how it is.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun hummed. “But I’m done with it. It’s like my battery’s been drained, you know?”

“What?”

“My battery.” Baekhyun was so sincere in his speech that Minseok let him go on, even if he didn’t really know what his housemate was talking about. “I’ve noticed it started to run out more and more quickly, and it took me longer to recharge. But then I realised I’ve been using my battery all wrong. That I’ve been recharging my battery all wrong. It’s not good for me, not good for the people around me. So something’s gotta give.”

Minseok shook his head. The alcohol must have gotten to him, too, with the way Baekhyun was somehow making sense. “I think you’re past your tipping point.”

“ _You’re_ past your tipping point,” Baekhyun whined, cheeks puffed and pink, and Minseok had to resist pinching them.

The night air was chilly when they walked out of the restaurant. Baekhyun was swaying left and right, and Minseok grabbed his shoulder before he could run into a pole.

“You’re taking care of me,” Baekhyun slurred, glancing at Minseok’s hand on his shoulder. “You’re _always_ taking care of me.”

The words got Minseok blushing, and he was somewhat glad that Baekhyun was too woozy to notice.

“I want to take care of you, too,” Baekhyun continued. “No, actually, scratch that. I _will_ take care of you. You know what they say. ‘Stop saying I wish, start saying I will’. That’s what that guy said on that talk show. Have you watched that?”

Baekhyun kept chattering throughout the trip and only stopped when they reached home, as he landed face first on his bed and fell asleep. While Minseok tucked his housemate under the blanket, he told himself it was all just a drunken discourse – or perhaps an advanced version of those pick-up lines Minseok had seen him peddling to people at bars during their college years. Nothing personal, just something that Baekhyun had in excess and needed to get out of his system.

It’s been days since then, but these thoughts have continued to keep Minseok awake at night. He’s not sure what to do.

It didn’t take long for him to fall for Baekhyun. Baekhyun, who approached him first at a house party when they were students, who defied all expectations to become his close friend, who raised the idea to live together in their third year of college and actually followed through.

He knows Baekhyun is a free bird, a wanderer, an entertainer in every sense of the word, looking for people to engage and encourage. He knows living together with Baekhyun would bring him a bruised heart. Minseok does not think so low of himself, but even he could see he’s not enough for Baekhyun.

Yet the tide seems to have changed. The signs are vague, but Minseok could feel something has shifted. He knows it may just be his wishful thinking, his weariness after years of yearning – but he can’t help imagining how things could somehow be different.

As the clock ticks, he shuts his eyes and tries to suppress the growing hope in his chest.

══════════════════

It is a cloudy Saturday morning, and Minseok would be tempted to stay in bed if it weren’t for his overwhelmingly reliable body clock stirring him awake at six every day. He racks his brain for today’s to-do list – there are some papers to be done, but they could wait until the evening.

He steps out of his bedroom after getting changed, and is surprised to find Baekhyun up and yawning in the living room.

“Did you stay up all night gaming?”

“No,” Baekhyun brushes his eyes. “I’m going jogging with you.”

Only then does Minseok notice Baekhyun is already dressed in a similar getup – a t-shirt, gym shorts and a pair of runners.

“Are you trying to build your abs again?”

“Not really,” Baekhyun snickers. “Come on, put on your shoes already.”

Despite his growing confusion, Minseok complies.

They head to the park, and ten minutes in Baekhyun halts on the side of the road, huffing and puffing with hands on his knees. Minseok wonders how long it has been since Baekhyun last did cardio.

“You alright there?” Minseok laughs as he jogs back.

“Never better,” Baekhyun manages to get out with scattered breaths, face red and barely able to look back at him.

“Are you sure? We can go slow.”

“If you say so,” Baekhyun pants as he straightens his back and lunges forward. Minseok follows, but he can tell even with his leisurely pace Baekhyun is still seconds away from exploding.

They are trotting along the riverside when Minseok feels drops of water on his face. He ignores them for a moment, but they soon accelerate and, before long, turn into a downpour.

“Damn,” Minseok mutters, dashing to take cover under a bus stop canopy. He’s not the biggest fan when it comes to running in rainy weather – but he imagines it’s even worse for someone unprepared. He glances at Baekhyun, who trails a few steps behind with an increasingly soaked t-shirt.

They stand in silence as the heavens continue to open, hammering droplets on the leaves and asphalt. Baekhyun peers left and right, and Minseok wonders if his flatmate has been to this part of the neighbourhood much.

“So what’s up?” Minseok begins. “Are you trying to lose weight again? You really don’t need to.”

“No, I just want to spend time with you.”

Minseok couldn’t hold back his chuckle. “Oh, that’s a good one.”

“I’m serious!” Baekhyun pouts. Minseok opens his mouth for a retort, but Baekhyun seems distracted by something on the corner of his vision. “Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.”

Minseok watches as Baekhyun dashes across the street and enters a drugstore with his dampened old runners. A few minutes later, he saunters out with a big yellow umbrella over his head.

“Lucky I brought my wallet!” Baekhyun takes Minseok by the crook of his elbow, and they walk away from the bus stop.

Minseok looks up. “This colour is so flashy.”

“It’s bright! So nobody else would mistake this umbrella for theirs,” Baekhyun says. “Besides, yellow suits you.”

“Does it?”

Baekhyun nods, a soft smile blooming on his face, and Minseok doesn’t know whether to stare or look away.

They walk shoulder to shoulder under the umbrella without words, and Minseok has not felt this nervous around Baekhyun in a while.

He decides to break the silence first. “What you said earlier,” he begins, “we see each other all the time, though.”

“Not like this, not in a while,” Baekhyun says. He stills for a second before hastily adding, “I mean, life gets busy, I know. You got your thesis and modules and- I mean, I’m not blaming you, this is dumb, I-”

A twinge of guilt hits Minseok. He’s not that busy, not really. He just doesn’t think he’s needed. “Then let’s do something like this a bit more,” he says, putting Baekhyun’s splutters to a halt. “We can go get dinner tonight, after your shift?”

Baekhyun’s hooded eyes widen, and he beams. “Only if you’re paying.”

Even though Minseok’s hand moves to grab Baekhyun’s nape, he knows he will insist on footing the bill himself anyway tonight.

══════════════════

Baekhyun takes a shuddering breath, and he flashes a stiff grimace when Minseok pats him on the shoulder. Minseok still doesn’t understand why Baekhyun put himself up as his plus-one for this faculty social night. “I never meet your friends from work,” Baekhyun insisted after he mentioned it in passing during one of their dinners. “I need to expand my horizon.”

It’s funny, because that’s how Minseok feels every time he meets Baekhyun’s friends.

He remembers seeing Baekhyun on his first few sessions at the bar with his band. It was strange watching Baekhyun on that stage, crooning and jumping around and flirting with people in the crowd. It wasn’t that the performance was terrible – if he hadn’t known Baekhyun, he would probably have become one of his many fans around the campus. Yet an unsettling feeling tugged on the insides of his ribs, like he didn’t belong.

And if anything, Baekhyun seemed to share the discomfort. After one of the gigs, Minseok saw him with the band chatting and laughing at a table near the stage. But as soon as he approached, they went quiet – like a fire being put out by a sudden cold gust.

Minseok could tell Baekhyun’s grin was forced as the singer stammered to introduce him to the band members, who soon mirrored the gesture – except perhaps for Sehun the bassist, whose smirk made Minseok feel like he was being made fun of with an inside joke he couldn’t discern. Throughout the ensuing conversation – in which Minseok had to once again have _that_ talk about what literary journalism is and why he was researching it to a well-meaning yet ultimately lukewarm audience – not once did Baekhyun look at him directly. He wondered if Baekhyun would rather not have him there.

That was the last time Minseok visited Baekhyun at work.

But right now, under the unflattering lights of the campus hall, Baekhyun is the one turning bashful under curious gazes.

“You’re a singer? Sing something!”

“So you play piano? Can you teach my nephew?”

“Should I have heard you on the radio?”

“You should try joining that TV show _The Voice_!”

Minseok feels his cheeks turning warm at the questions – but Baekhyun answers them all anyway with a bright smile, slowly charming his colleagues and supervisors, making them laugh at anything he says.

They make the rounds around the hall, and Minseok is approaching a group circling by the dessert table when he spots a familiar face.

“Didn’t think I would see you here, Baekhyun.”

The line leaves a bitter taste in Minseok’s mouth. That man, the admin officer in the faculty, is someone that Baekhyun used to bring home every once in a while during their college years. The guy might have traded his Hawaiian shirts for button-downs and chinos, but he still has that boyish smirk that Baekhyun used to gush about. Maybe this is why Baekhyun asked to come along for the night.

“I’m here with Minseok.”

The mention of his name throws Minseok off, and he becomes self-conscious of his own presence. Minseok gives the man a tight-lipped smile before turning to other people in the group, leaving the two to chat. It doesn’t take long before the man steers Baekhyun away from the rest, slightly out of earshot. Minseok tries to listen to what Junmyeon has to say about his upcoming journal article and pay no mind to the way the man comes close to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear.

He’s still tuning into Junmyeon’s diatribe against focus groups as a research methodology when Baekhyun returns to his side, face somewhat flushed as he rejoins the group along with the admin guy. He braces for Baekhyun to speak up, announce his early departure from the event with the guy, tell Minseok not to wait up.

But it doesn’t come. Even as they move along different circles, Baekhyun stays next to him all night, following wherever he leads.

“Everyone is so nice,” Baekhyun says on the bus ride home. His face betrays no trace of disappointment as he continues chattering about the night and how Junmyeon is asking him to participate in a study on music consumption.

Minseok must have been staring for a while, because Baekhyun stops in his tracks and tilts his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought you were going to go home with that friend of yours.”

“Oh, no,” Baekhyun clings to Minseok’s side, latching on his upper arm. “I won’t do that to you.”

“I’m not a baby, Baek, I can go home alone,” Minseok chuckles. “Besides, it won’t be the first time.”

“But I want to be with you.”

His smile falters. At this point, Baekhyun must know what he’s doing.

For once, Minseok decides not to play along, if only to let Baekhyun know he doesn’t see this as a funny joke.

The rest of the trip is quiet, and Minseok feels guilt creeping in as Baekhyun pulls away and leans against the window with drooped eyes.

══════════════════

“Hey man, sorry for the other night.”

Minseok is neck deep in books and papers at his desk in the office, and he could really use some silence. It doesn’t help that the person bothering him is the admin guy.

He turns his chair and tacks on a smile. “What is this about?”

“The social night,” the guy says. “I didn’t know you and Baekhyun are a thing now.”

Minseok’s eyes widen. He doesn’t know if he’s putting on a blank face or if the guy is just _that_ oblivious, because the words keep flowing. “Man, I wouldn’t have tried anything if I’d known, I swear. I just hope we’re cool now.”

Still with a calm facade, Minseok asks, “What did he say to you?”

“Just that he wasn’t going to leave you there. But I get it, you know? It wasn’t like that back in the day. Man, you should’ve seen the way he looked at you.”

“He looks at me like he looks at everyone.”

“You’re really not seeing it,” the guy waves off. “Well, I’m off. Are you gonna stay late?”

Only then does Minseok notice the sun dipping below the horizon outside the window, painting the sky hues of pink and yellow. An idea pops up on his mind, and the papers can no longer hold his attention. “I think I’m going soon as well.”

══════════════════

On Thursday nights, Baekhyun performs at a lounge downtown. Minseok knows because of the schedule stuck onto the fridge door, informing him of the days he shouldn’t wait up for his housemate. Not that Minseok needs a written reminder – he has it all memorised by heart.

Still, it’s his first time dropping in. The chamber is bustling but not boisterous, with waitstaff in waistcoats circulating around the velvet-lined floor and patrons occupying the sprawled bar stools and sofas as piano plays on in the background. Minseok steps to the bar counter and tries to ignore the way he sticks out with his plain shirt and jeans.

He has just taken a seat when the stage lights flicker following the clear, melancholic notes from the grand piano. A familiar voice comes along, and it has Minseok holding his breath.

“ _I truly believe the person who makes me feel right, is the one for me,_ ” the voice sings.

“ _I’m immature and it’s just my wishful thinking,_

 _I’m too dependent on your tenderness._ ”

Minseok has heard Baekhyun sing a lot. He’s heard him breaking into tunes in the shower and during house chores. He’s listened to his exaggerated renditions of anime soundtracks, his failed riffs and pitchy vocals during practice.

He’s seen him perform like this, dressed up in beautiful clothes, putting on a confident posture and yet leaving himself so unguarded and vulnerable, like an exposed nerve, at the mercy of those who choose to listen to him as he pours his all into every note, every word.

And each time he’s grateful that Baekhyun chooses to sing, to share this part of him with the world – with Minseok.

“ _Committing the same mistake again and again_ ,” he cries out. 

_“Afraid of getting hurt,_

_Am I okay like this?_

_I’ve lived this far without asking the question."_

Minseok recognises this song. It’s the melody Baekhyun murmured the other night, when he was washing the dishes after their dinner at home. He’d asked Baekhyun about the song, but the singer only responded with a shake of the head.

Minseok is pulled out of his trance when Baekhyun opens his eyes. The moment their gazes meet, Baekhyun’s body goes still. His hands are quivering as he holds on to the microphone, but he’s not turning away.

His voice cracks a little when he belts again, but the words are clear.

“ _I don’t wanna ask_

 _But if I don’t, I can’t change_.

 _Once again we can’t treat each other candidly, even though I want to become a better me_.”

Minseok could barely register the crowd’s applause around him as the final note resounds through the room.

══════════════════

The drizzle is thrumming off the cobble stones when they step out of the lounge. Minseok opens the yellow umbrella above his head, and waits for Baekhyun to reach his side. They begin walking together along the footpath, shrouded by the sound of the rain.

When Baekhyun breaks the silence, it is with faint, subdued questions. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” he mutters. “How was it?”

“Well, the pianist was great,” Minseok says, and the air between them feels lighter when Baekhyun pouts and slaps his shoulder playfully in response. “You did amazing, Baekhyun. The crowd loves you.”

“You mean you love me,” Baekhyun pokes, and Minseok hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels.

“It’s always good to watch you sing,” Minseok soldiers on, almost rambling. “I’m glad I came by, today.”

Baekhyun glances away, his smile turning shy. “You should visit me more. Whenever you have time,” he says, voice softly blending with the pitter-patter of the rain. “I thought, I don’t know, this might be getting old to you.”

“Isn’t it me who’s getting old?” Minseok replies with a bitter laugh. “You’re out here doing these cool things and meeting new, interesting people all the time while I’m just dealing with books and papers.” He swallows. “Do you remember that time I went to see your band? You were so… stand-offish, and I thought you were embarrassed of me.”

Baekhyun’s smile falls. “That’s not-“ he stammers. “Is that why you never came to see me anymore? God, I’m-“ he runs his hand through his face. “I’m sorry, Minseok. That’s not what it was, not at all. I really- I didn’t mean it to come across like that.”

“Then what was it?”

They reach the intersection, and Baekhyun grits his teeth. “I was talking about you,” he finally answers, voice small. “When you approached us, I was telling the band about you. I’d been talking about you quite a bit at that point that they were just goad- Why are you laughing?”

Minseok can’t help but crack up. “Gah, I’m sorry, it’s just- all this time, you were just being weird because of _that_?”

“Stop laughing!” Blush rises to Baekhyun’s cheeks, and Minseok can feel the weight that has been stuffing his chest dissipating.

“What were you saying about me anyway, huh? Is it anything like what you said to the Hawaiian shirt guy?”

“I’m not telling!”

The light turns green, but Baekhyun is still getting red to his ears as Minseok continues to tease him while they cross the street.

══════════════════

Another Saturday morning has arrived, and Minseok awakens to find summer rain falling outside. Jogging is off the table, he guesses.

Minseok saunters into the living room and settles on the couch, languid and slow while looking out the window as it pours. He sits up and contemplates how much his days have changed in the past few months. Baekhyun still goes for morning jogs with him, and Minseok has made it a routine to see him sing at the lounge or with the band at the bar every week. Sometimes Baekhyun drags Minseok to the post-gig drinks, leading him to finally befriend the other members of the band – even Sehun, who turns out to be sweet behind his cold exterior. “I swear I wasn’t laughing at you,” Sehun said at one of their drinks after Minseok shared his first impression. “It’s just that I’d heard _too much_ about you to feign ignorance.”

Minseok, too, has become more comfortable letting Baekhyun into his workplace to have lunch together or hang out until it’s time for his next gig nearby. Baekhyun even sneaked into Minseok’s lecture once – it says a lot about Minseok’s professionalism that no students noticed how flustered and distracted he became upon noticing the singer waving at him from the back of the hall.

His train of thought is disrupted when Baekhyun plops next to him, seemingly half-asleep still.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Baekhyun mumbles, barely audible as he puts his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

“You should go back to sleep.” Minseok runs his hand through Baekhyun’s tousled hair.

“Not if you won’t.” Baekhyun melts into the touch.

For a moment, the distant falling rain is the only sound they could hear in the room.

“So what’s on your mind?” Baekhyun says. “Are you bummed that you don’t get to go for a run this morning?”

“I’m okay, I could use a break.”

“You look like you’re thinking of a good memory, but it also makes you sad.” Sleep is still thick in his voice, but the words are sober. “What’s the word… sad-happy? Sappy? Is that the word?”

“I don’t think that’s it, Baekhyun,” Minseok laughs. Something stirs under his rib cage when Baekhyun looks up to him from under his eyelashes, and Minseok feels so transparent. “And don’t worry. I’m happy. I really am.”

“That’s great.” Those sleepy brown eyes do not faze as he speaks. “When you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Minseok can almost hear a snap inside him, as though all that he’s been holding back is brimming to the surface, threatening to spill over. He says his next words in a voice so calm, so soft and yet so low: “You shouldn’t say those kinds of things so carelessly.”

Baekhyun grows more alert by the second, but he’s not looking away. “I know.”

The distance between them feels tauter than ever. From this close, Minseok could see the moles lining Baekhyun’s face as clear as the determination in his eyes, bold and unmoving even as his lips tremble.

When Minseok closes the distance between them and kisses Baekhyun, he can feel a relieved sigh against his lips. When Baekhyun rests a hand on his waist and pulls him closer, he can feel a flush spreading through his body, washing away all the tension he didn’t know had been bundling inside.

They’re breathless when they pull away, and Minseok takes in everything he can. The touches, the glazed look on Baekhyun’s face, the pink dusting his cheeks – they speak louder than words, and perhaps Minseok has started to believe them.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Neither do you. I just thought I didn’t have a chance.”

“I’ve always looked at you that way,” Baekhyun smiles shakily. “For years. But you wouldn’t come around. Thought you never would.”

“I’m here, though. I’ve always been here.”

Baekhyun gives out a small chuckle, and Minseok couldn’t help but follow. They’ve been so blind to each other – but here they are, finally at the same place. “Glad we can both see it now.”

Rain continues pouring down as Baekhyun pulls Minseok in for another kiss.

══════════════════

This morning, the sun is bright and unhindered by clouds. They are jogging by the river, with Baekhyun stealing kisses as they take unfamiliar turns along the trail.

Minseok glances sideways, and can’t help but be impressed by how much Baekhyun has improved – how he really can do anything he puts his mind to. There are so many new things he’s learning about Baekhyun, even after so many years.

On their track, they can see an uphill slope ahead of them.

Baekhyun turns to him. “Race you to it? Last one to finish pays for breakfast.”

“Don’t be so sure about that. I’m in the mood for pancakes.”

Baekhyun is taking his position, a cheeky smile rising. “On the count of three?”

Minseok nods.

He doesn’t care if Baekhyun will outrun him – he knows whenever they get to the other side, one of them will always be waiting, holding out a hand for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/62n5AKnD0QFn22N7Dgqvfq?si=cPYlJW-CSbmJlMuG5xEVFw).
> 
> I'm on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/lessstress4).


End file.
